It Makes Me Sick to Love You
by Akitore
Summary: You've scarred me. Physically, and mentally. Enough to make me sick. Enough to make me puke when I hear your name. KyouTama. Implied TamaHaru. ONESHOT. R&R Please?


**Kasuka: **Hey all. I'm here alone, and with a new fic! I didn't bring anyone along this time. Didn't really want to... Too much of a hassle trying to get the main characters to commentate your fics. There's so much interruption.

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I _think_ Kyouya is sort of OOC in this, but it's okay. I think? Haha. But anyways, if you like this one go check out my other fics!! :] Please. Read and Review!

* * *

I'm sorry I fell inlove with you. A half of me regrets it, but the other half doesn't. The other half still believes that there is a _chance. _Believes that there is hope.

The half that regrets... Is more dominant than the other. Doubt shrouds my mind like a dark fog, and I'm lost in that feeling. It gets worse when I see you with her.

And even now I see you across the room trying to charm her with your charms. It may not get to her, but it gets to me and I wish I was in her place.

I watch you now change your direction and walk towards me. Pushing my glasses up, they glint in the light, hiding my eyes. My feelings. My heart.

"Kyouya! Mon ami! Why won't Haruhi fall for me yet! I've tried everything!" You complain these things, and I have a feeling you know she can hear you. You just act otherwise.

"Well, maybe if you stopped trying so hard she _would._ Ever thought of that, Tamaki?" I say this as cool and collected as I would say anything a situation.

You eyes shine brightly as if you discovered a new world. "That is an amazing idea! I wonder why I never thought of that before!" You prance away, smiling. Your smile seemed to outshine the feeling in your eyes.

I sigh. When will you think of me, just the way you think of her? Soon, I hope.

* * *

Days go by, in what feels much longer, you haven't tried to "woo" Haruhi. You take a seat next to me, and sigh.

"Kyouya! It isn't working! She hasn't fallen for me yet!"

"It's been _three_ days, Tamaki. You need to wait a little longer than _three_ _days."_

You shrug, and snuggle close to me. My heart starts to race, and your blonde hair tickling my neck. I assume you think this is okay, because were best friends. But it's not okay. Because you don't know what these things do to me. You don't know how my heart stops then races before I can take in your presence everytime I see you. You don't know how my heart breaks a little more when I see you with her, or you complain to me why she hasn't fallen for you. You don't know how much I wanna yell bloody murder when you don't realize how _much I love you_.

* * *

More time passes, and you still come to me everyday, seeking advice.

And yet, it's been 3 months now. I have nothing else left to tell you. No more advice. I don't know what else to say except_... Maybe she doesn't love you, and you should move on_. But to say that would break your heart, and to see you that way would break mine into smaller pieces.

"Kyou-chan?"

I snap out of my daze, and realze Hunny-senpai is talking to me.

"Hey Kyou-chan, are you feeling okay? You don't look that good." He says this his mouth filled with cake, and icing mixed with a pink color (Telling you it was his favorite cake; Strawberry.) on his cheeks.

I nodded, pushing my glasses up to the middle of my nose with middle and index fingers. He seemed conviced, but at the same time... not. Either way, he shrugged and skipped away his bunny, Usa-chan, in his arms.

I turn back to my laptop, my fingers pressing against each key, small _clack _or _click_ with each press. It's getting too hard to focus on anything anymore.

* * *

It's summer vacation now, and Haruhi is finally realized what she has felt for you. She loves you, and it's strange. My heart, it's not breaking, it can't break anymore than it all ready has.

I don't want anything to have to do with you again. I don't want to hear your name. I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to see you, in person or in a photograph.

You've scarred me. Physically, and mentally. Enough to make me sick. Enough to make me puke when I hear your name. So goodbye, Tamaki. I pray that you'll be happy, even without me. Be happy, that's all I ask.

* * *

**Kasuka: **Awe, isn't that great? I was inspired by the 22vol. of Fruits Basket. I can't wait for the 23vol. to come out. I'm so anxious to read it, and own it. To put it in my bookshelf with the rest of the series. Ahhh, so excited. :]


End file.
